Shard at Work
"Shard at Work" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Handy HTF's Episode Description Changing a light bulb is really, really hard when you have no hands. As always, Handy finds a way to get the job done, but not without incident! This was one of our favorite episodes to watch Warren record. For those of you that have the "Third Strike" DVD, check out the Yellow Rabbit feature when you get a chance! Plot Standing on a step ladder, with a box of light bulbs next to him, Handy attempts to change a light bulb hanging from the ceiling. Having no hands, this proves unsuccessful and Handy gives his trademark frustrated look. Thinking for a second, Handy leans over and lightly bites down on the bulb and attempts to unscrew it with his teeth. Unfortunately, the ladder he's standing on tips over and Handy has to bite down on the bulb to save himself from falling. Many feet below him, the light bulbs fall to the floor and break, spreading glass everywhere. Eventually the light bulb Handy is hanging from breaks, and he falls to the ground. As blood comes out of his mouth, Handy starts screaming to reveal glass shards are stuck in his mouth and sticking through the skin in his face. He tries spitting the glass shards out, to no avail, and screams as he finds further glass shards lodged in his back. Handy looks over and sees a first aid kit, which he begins to walk towards. Unfortunately, he doesn't see a large shard of glass below him, and he ends up stepping on it, impaling his foot. He hops backwards in pain, knocking a fishbowl into the air, which lands upside down on his head. The water remains in the bowl and turns light red. Handy starts stumbling around, eventually hitting his head (and the bowl) against the wall. He gets an idea and continuously hits the bowl against the wall in an effort to get it to break. Even as objects fall off a shelf and land on the bowl, the glass doesn't break. Finally, Handy falls down and a feather (a quill) floats down and lands on the fish bowl, breaking the glass. Sadly, Handy has already died. The goldfish that was in the bowl swims in the pool of blood and water in Handy's mouth. Moral "The glass is always half full!" Deaths *Handy drowns when he fails to break the fish bowl on his head. Goofs #The positions of the tools on Handy's belt change. #Considering Handy's weight, the light bulb (or socket and part of the ceiling) should have fallen down sooner. #The glass shard/hole in Handy's foot disappears when he starts stumbling around. #Several cuts around Handy's mouth disappear when he closes his mouth. #At first, the fish bowl is clearly not big enough to fit over Handy's head. It gets bigger, however, after Handy knocks it off the table. #It would be almost impossible for Handy to climb the ladder (unless it was possible for him to use his teeth). #When the bulb snaps, one of Handy's eyes disappears as he falls. Trivia #This is currently the most viewed (and commented on) HTF episode on YouTube. #Warren Graff, the voice actor for Handy, was required to choke himself with water when he was doing the voice for Handy at one point in the episode. #This is Handy's most famous death in the series. #This is one of the several episodes where a character appears alone. #This episode marks the first time a character died while trying to get to a first aid kit. The second time was Sniffles in I've Got You Under My Skin. #This is the first episode directed by Kenn Navarro. #Even though Handy has no hands, a glove can be seen on his ladder. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2